<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Hamster Girls by ZoeTheDeerGirl89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966013">Beautiful Hamster Girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeTheDeerGirl89/pseuds/ZoeTheDeerGirl89'>ZoeTheDeerGirl89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beautiful Magic Girls [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamtaro - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Hamsters, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeTheDeerGirl89/pseuds/ZoeTheDeerGirl89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>4 girls become hamster girls, to stop a hamster girl named saturn and her devil hamster named spat from stealing love and sealing the portal between the hamster world and the human world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beautiful Magic Girls [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806985</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Episode 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Story: the hamster world is a colourful place, full of well, hamsters. but recently, a evil woman named saturn and her hamster spat have been causing sadness and arguments. its always been that hamsters will have to go to the human world, to go and help people solve problems, but 4 hamsters go to the human world, and help a girl called natsuki and her friends to defeat saturn and save the bond between humans and hamsters.</p><p>Bijous View<br/>
a little hamster called bijou was flying near the hamsterland portal. it was the time that most hamsters were going to the human world, and she was one of them this time around.<br/>
most hamsters were hugging and saying goodbye to loved ones, and some hamsters straight up cried. one such hamster was cappy, who could barley live without his collection of hats, but she kept going, and finally almost reached the portal, but a other hamster named sandy pulled her away.</p><p>the queen wants us, right now! said the tiger striped hamster.<br/>
Yes madame! said the french snow-white hamster. i will bez there right now!<br/>
ok then, come with me! said sandy. then the two hamsters fled to the castle, where the queen lived.</p><p>2 other hamsters were also at the entrance to the castle. pashmina and penelope.<br/>
the two hamsters of the hamsterdom who got along the best, and had a really soothing sisterly bond, that would even warm the saddest of hearts. </p><p>Ookwee! said penelope. she looked really annoyed. she also worn a yellow blanket,<br/>
pashmina then chimed in. i think she was saying, she REALLY wants to know when the queen will let us in.<br/>
then, the queen then called them in. the castle was really stunning, and had really big windows.</p><p>how very regal! said sandy,<br/>
tell me about it! said pashmina. she was holding penelopes tiny wee paw, and the girl hamsters finally reached the throne room.</p><p>i have called you little hamsters here.<br/>
what do you want us for? said the french hamster.<br/>
you see, the hamster world and the human world has.. not had the best relationship recently.. hamsters are coming at me left and right saying that humans are fighting.. like animals.<br/>
but the queen then started to smile.<br/>
you see these mcguffins, they are your human partners transformation activators. they say 'beautiful hamster girls! Transform!', and transform into Hamster girls.also, when they yell the phrase, you hams will go inside these phones.<br/>
thank you. said bijou.<br/>
now, the four of you will be teleported to different places, even you two, pashmina and penelope. bye, for now. </p><p>then, the little hamsters disappeared to the human world.</p><p>*Sigh* i hope they save the relationships soon.</p><p>Opening Plays.<br/>
Song: Sundrop Kiss --alison side--<br/>
a girl called natsuki was being drove to school in a limo. she did enjoy the sweet luxury's that being rich gave her, but she felt super lonely during her home lessons.<br/>
it was her first day at hamsterdom Academy. she was ecstatic! she wanted to make new friends, and today was the chance.<br/>
she wore a white shirt, with a navy blue skirt, and wore blue ribbons in her short, greyish hair. she also worn a ribbon on her neck, and wore a dark grey blazer.<br/>
she then got out, and walked to the gates. she did not know that, her shoelace was untied, and she fell.<br/>
then, a redheaded girl came, and helped her get up.<br/>
hello! the red haired girl said. my name is kana! what is yours?<br/>
natsuki had red hair, and the brown highlights. she wore the same outfit as bijou, but orange.<br/>
my name is natsuki. i'm rich.. she mustered.<br/>
WAIT YOU ARE RICH?? she yelled.<br/>
lots of people looked at her like she made a horrible joke, like a certain country hamster. a sweatdrop went trough the back of her head, and her eyes turned into lines.<br/>
i'm extremely sorry. i did not mean to embarrass you in front of 100s of people! anyway, i have a twin brother named kotake. he is like, so annoying! he always flirts with girls! she ranted.<br/>
ok, i get it. said natsuki. she had the same thing kana had, but she looked even angrier.<br/>
oh, we better go to class! don't want to be late do we? kana winked.<br/>
no. i don't.. said natsuki.<br/>
well, lets get to class! said kana. the two girls then went to class 3-1.</p><p>--At The Park--</p><p>Bijou then got up, with the cell on her back. she walked, and walked, and walked. it did not matter if her white fur got ruined. she NEEDED to find a girl, or else the relationships of humans will fall apart, and that would make the hamster world also fall apart.<br/>
even with the others gone, she was determined to find a owner, not just to cure relationships, but to love, and cherish.<br/>
zees grounds in ze human world are really mucky! said bijou. maybe flying will work wonders-Dechu! said bijou determinedly.<br/>
she flew, but was unaware about the 15 year old girl arriving at her doorstep.<br/>
see you later, jerry! said Natsuki.<br/>
he then drove away.<br/>
bijou then saw dexter and panda. the both of them were looking for boys or girls, and came near bijou.<br/>
bijou, we are looking for owners. said panda.<br/>
but.. we kind of got lost. said dexter.<br/>
do you have any suggestions? said panda.<br/>
well, you like building panda, so you zould have a owner who is interested in building, and dexter, you like megune-kuns, why don't you get a owner who wears ze glasses? she said.<br/>
GOOD IDEA! said the two hamster boys fast, and left her.<br/>
so, this is it. my gardian and owner. said bijou. now, how do i greet her? and how do i tell her about her hamster girl powers? she wondered to herself.<br/>
maybe i will tell her formally. she told herself.<br/>
she then went over to natsuki, at tapped her foot.<br/>
natsuki looked down at the hamster and tried to pick her up. unfortunately, natsukis dog minto got over and bit one of the hamsters pigtails.<br/>
NAUGHTY DOG. natsuki yelled at her dog.<br/>
the little hamster, unbenkowst to her, was magical.<br/>
bijou woke up in a little bed. her ribbon was gone, but she JUST managed to survive the dog attack.<br/>
are you ok, little girl? asked natsuki.<br/>
yez, i am, my name is bijou, and i give this to you, as a gift for saving me. she handed out the blue cell phone, and handed it over to her.<br/>
it looked like a real cell, but instead of a screen or a small keyboard, there was a spin dial, and at the top, there was somewhere bijou can rest while she fights.<br/>
its beautiful! said natsuki.<br/>
you are a hamster girl! bijou told her. you transform with this, and yell 'beautiful hamster girls! makeup!<br/>
a hamster girl... said natsuki. so that's why i kept seeing people hiding their little pixies.. they also seem to be hamster people too. natsuki thought to herself.<br/>
just then, natsuki heard yelling. she wanted to see what it was about, and got up.<br/>
we better check whats going on! said bijou. she was worried. this is the same thing that could destroy the relationships of humans!<br/>
feeding of negative energy is so fun! said the dark red hamster girl.<br/>
she wore a bright red shirt, devil wings, and had a sadistic grin on her face.<br/>
Spat! yelled the red princess.<br/>
yes, my master? said spat. he looked like a wannabe devil, and had eyes that stare deep in your soul.<br/>
make a Akuma, i have stole enough love to do so! saturn yelled. (NO I AM NOT COPYING MIRACULOUS LADYBUG)<br/>
ok, master! said spat hurriedly. he took out his pitch-fork, and said a spell on a postbox, and it turned into a Akuma.<br/>
hey! yelled natsuki angrily. dont steal love from other people just to make a- monster! she said angrily.<br/>
quick! uz ze phone to transform! yelled  bijou. natsuki was to feared, but she HAD to, or else bijous, and other hamsters lives would be ruined, and possibly even at steak.<br/>
ok. yelled natsuki. beautiful hamster girls, make up! she said, as soon as she said that, bijou went in the portal, and her head still poked out. she then transformed.<br/>
Spreading around love and ribbons everywhere, Ribbon! the transformation was complete!<br/>
Note: her appearance will be listed here:<br/>
Ptth! a hamster girl! complained spat. i have not seen one of them since i met harmony.. that stupid bi-<br/>
Akuma, attack! then, the akuma charged near the whitenette, but she ran off, resulting in the attack only blowing up half of the ground.<br/>
AKU. Said the akuma. the thing chased after her, but she ran even faster.<br/>
you are getting ze hand of it! said bijou. you have got superspeed!<br/>
why not uz your attack? asked bijou. its called ribbon chain! just yell beautiful! ribbon chain!<br/>
ok! ribbon yelled.<br/>
she then got out the little chain and yelled the phrase. Ribbon Chain! she yelled. as soon as she said that, the chain became a ribbon, it went around the akuma, and it turned it back into the postbox.<br/>
good job, said saturn sarcastically. but you have not seen the last of me! she yelled. expect a even stronger one someday! she yelled.<br/>
at least i use my hamster powers for good, and not to rob people from their love! yelled ribbon. i will find more guardians, to help me defeat you and your hamster! she yelled.<br/>
she then ran somewhere, away from others, and un-transformed. bijou came out of the cell, and rested on top of a ciggerete bin.<br/>
you were amazing! said bijou. you were really fast though. and my ribbons have fallen out!<br/>
im sorry. i didnt mean for you to lose your ribbons! she exclaimed. im going to ask my mother to get new ribbons!<br/>
bijou saw one of her fellow hamsters was also walking to find a hamster girl. she had the same thing on her back, but orange.<br/>
sandy! yelled bijou.<br/>
bijou! yelled sandy.<br/>
to be continued..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kanas First Henshin!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sandy finds her human owner, Kana.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sandy and Bijou huged each other. Natsuki then pushed bijou and sandy 2 meters apart.</p><p>So, you two are friends? Asked Natsuki. </p><p>Yes! Yelled Bijou. She needs a owner, but she can't seem to fin-</p><p>Sandy wanted to explain for herself however, and she moved bijou out of the way. </p><p>So like, I was looking for a owner, then you guys came over. Do you guys have any suggestions?</p><p>Want to come with uz? Asked bijou. We will try to find you a owner as soon as possible!</p><p>OK bijou. Sighed sandy. </p><p> </p><p>Opening plays -sunkiss drop-</p><p>Bijou and Sandy went inside her pockets. They walked forever, and then they reached her house. Her butler was waiting for her. </p><p>So miss, how was your day? Why did you sneak out? Asked the butler. Natsuki was shocked. How did he know that she had snook out?</p><p>Uh... Growled Natsuki. I was just going for a walk? But I lost my way, but now I'm back on the brightside! Said natsuki happily. </p><p>OK then.. Said the butler. </p><p>Natsuki walked up the steps that led to the landon. They had blue carpeted stairs, and when they walked over to the land on, it looked like a living room, but it had doors that were entrances to other rooms.</p><p>Natsuki and the Hamsters finally reached her room. </p><p>It had blue velvet curtains, and a light blue bed. She also had some room accessories. </p><p>Wow, this room is amazing! Said sandy in wonder. I've never seen a room like this! It's like, a dream!</p><p>Well I'm flattered that you like it! I need to get changed into my pajamas!. Natsuki then pulled a onsie out of her drawer, and went to the bathroom across the landon.</p><p>Sandy and Bijou then bounced on the bed, and layed down on it. </p><p>It's so nice and peaceful out here! Is she your new owner?<br/>Yes.</p><p>You are like, so lucky! I wish my owner was that rich...</p><p>Its Ok sandy. Said bijou quietly. We will try to find you a good owner. </p><p>Thank you. Said sandy. Gal Pals?<br/>Gal Pals. </p><p>I'm back you two! Said natsuki. She was wearing a blue onsie with blue ribbons on it. Now, it's time for- but the phone started ringing.</p><p>Natsuki went over to the desk, and went on the call. </p><p>Hey gorl! Said the voice.</p><p>Who are you? Asked Natsuki.</p><p>It's me, Kana! Said Kana happily. However, natsuki was confused.</p><p>How did you get my number? Asked natsuki in confusion.</p><p>Oh, I checked the phone book! Anyhow, want to go to the park tomorrow? Asked Kana.</p><p>Uh.. Well tomorrow's the weekend, I will ask my butler.</p><p>Oh Ok Natts-chan! Yelled Kana. Phone me back if they agree!</p><p>My phone number is..</p><p>Kana gave natsuki her phone number, and natsuki wrote it down on her notebook. </p><p>Need to go now, my father is getting me and my brother a McDonald's!</p><p>So lucky! See you later Kan-san!</p><p>See you later Natts-chan!</p><p>And she hung up. Natsuki went over to the two Hamsters. </p><p>Welp sandy, I think I found you a new partner! Natsuki said excitedly.</p><p>Well, it's time for dinner! I will ask my butler can I go out to the park tomorrow with my new friend!</p><p>Natsuki then went down to the kitchen to get her food. Her butler was outside the hall. </p><p>Hey, can I go out with my friend tomorrow? Asked natsuki.</p><p>Fine. Said the butler. But you have to take your mobile phone. </p><p>Thank you sir. I'm just going to get my food then I'm going back up to bed. </p><p>So she went in and got her food, and went back upstairs. </p><p>--The Next Day--</p><p>Natsuki got her self ready. She put on her blue dress, and got a hand bag out, so she can carry sandy and bijou, and their transformation phones. </p><p>Sandy and bijou flew into the handbag, and they went downstairs.</p><p>Natsuki saw her butler handing her out a phone. </p><p>Thank you sir. Said natsuki. See you later.</p><p>And she went out the big door. </p><p> </p><p>As natsuki walked to the park entrance, she saw Kana. </p><p>About time you came out here! So, let's go walk over the bridge!</p><p>They walked over to the bridge, and stopped at the middle of it. Kana was confused and asked natsuki why they stopped. </p><p>Hey natts-chan, I have something for you.. Natsuki told Kana. </p><p>OMG, what is it? Asked Kana in wonder. </p><p>Here is a new cellphone! Yelled natsuki quietly. <br/>But I already have a cell-</p><p>Suprise! My name is sandy, and you are now my partner! Yelled sandy. </p><p>OMGA! WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT, I'M I DREAMING? Kana then ran like a mad woman off the bridge and hid behind a tree. </p><p>Wait Kana-San! Its just a Hamster!</p><p>Sandy then flew beside Kana. Kana still looked shocked as heck though. </p><p>What is your name? Asked sandy. </p><p>Well, my name is Kana, what is yours?</p><p>Sandy, or what most people call me, torahamu-chan. I am your bonded Hamster, and my owner! </p><p>You also see that cell, that's supposed to be your transformation thingy!- but 1 millisecond after she said that, a evil looking Hamster turned a bench into a monster. Natsuki was already transformed into wonder ribbon, but all Kana could do was watch. </p><p>Ribbon tried to defeat the monster, but it was too strong, she decided to try to use Ribbon Chain. </p><p>Ribbon Chain! Yelled ribbon. <br/>Suprisingly, the attack did not work, and she fell to the ground. </p><p>Sandy then piped up. Use the cell to transform! Just yell 'Hamster Girls! Makeover!' </p><p>Ok, sandy-Chan! Hamster Girls, Makeover! </p><p>Sandy went inside the phone, and a sports ribbon came out of the space thing. She twirled it around her, and her clothes disappeared. </p><p>She then held out her arms and legs, and they became a pair of boots and a pair of gloves. </p><p>The outfit then appeared. She pulled back her hair and her hair changed to orange with brown highlights. She then finished the henshin with make up. </p><p>With power as sporty as a gymnast, I am Wonder Tiger! </p><p>Ribbon looked at tiger. She had a ribbon on her right hand. </p><p>Wow, a new member! Yelled ribbon and bijou in uision.</p><p>Putting the ribbon in her mouth, she started to punch and kick the monster. The monster tried to attack her back, but she prevailed. </p><p>Sandys head then popped out from the thing. Use the ribbon and use 'ribbon round about!' </p><p>Ok, sandy. </p><p>Beautiful Hamster Girls! Ribbon Round About! </p><p>The ribbon then stretched, and rounded the monster. The ribbon then twirled around it, and the monster was no more. </p><p>Natsuki untransformed and finally went over to tiger. </p><p>Great job! Yelled natsuki. You were better than me by far! </p><p>Tiger then also transformed back into Kana. </p><p>Thank you, that took nerves of steel.. Sighed Kana. </p><p>Your welcome. Said Natsuki. Want to go a walk again? </p><p>Sure! Sandy and Bijou also came over. They went back inside of natsukis handbag, and walked around the park. </p><p> </p><p>However, a girl named Jun saw pashmina outside of daycare training.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is longer than the last one, I will try to make the rest of this series like this.</p><p>Also midway through the writing of this, my little sister threw a tantrum. Good Times..</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, this was a doozy. <br/>i apolize for the bad spelling, quarantine has got into me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>